Gods of the Night
by Dream-Weaver87
Summary: What happens when two tortured souls on the verge of shattering cross paths with one another again hundreds of years later? Can they reconnect and share their heart and soul with one another, no matter how dark? Or will they lose themselves against their inner demons and those who would see their love torn asunder? J/B AU
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe.

Jasper/Bella.

M for language, lemons & violence.

Dark.

Twilight franchise belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Some Twilight lore has been changed to suit my fic.

* * *

Chapter One

..

BPOV

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

I laid curled up atop my queen-sized antique cherrywood bed shedding traitorous blood tears as my ears were subjected to the heart wrenching and torturous wails of my 'mother' echoing throughout the mansion. I could hear 'father' trying in vain to comfort her and murmur soothing words – but we all knew it wouldn't help until mother herself manages to collect herself.

I rolled onto my back and tiredly stared up at the wooden canopy of my four poster bed. None could escape the searing torment which befalls the souls of our kind – the kind of torment which eats away at your spirit with disease ridden, flaming teeth which won't stop feasting until nothing but a black yawning chasm is left in its wake.

I stood up swiftly from my bed and bolted out of my private chambers, through the mansion and into the inky black of the night. I had to escape the agony which flooded our home, the hopelessness, the despair. I flew past the trees pushing myself further and further away from the now distant cries of Elizabeth my mother.

When I finally stopped I found myself in my clearing deep within the Milwaukeean woods. It reminded me so much of…_that_ clearing from so long ago. The wildflowers grew plentiful here in hues of blues, pinks, oranges, purples and white. The grass was thick and healthy and silky soft to bare feet. But I could never see the butterflies, bees, ladybugs or birds which inhabited the clearing by day, I could never feel the warm rays of sunlight upon my skin or marvel at the beauty of the clear blue sky. No, I was a monster who had to lurk indoors by day lest I burst into a flaming pile of ash.

The Cold Ones had it easy – they could enjoy the splendour of the day. The sun could warm their ice cold marble skin, the blue sky could reflect in their crimson or golden eyes, they could witness the honeybees and butterflies tinker around the flowers by day and listen to the sweet melodies of the songbirds perched upon the branches of the trees. And I resent them for that, I hate them and humans for being able to enjoy that small but soul warming experience.

With one more look filled with longing at the flowers illuminated by the silvery moonlight I bolted out of my clearing and suddenly caught a scent, such a very sweet scent of roses, fresh citrus and lilies. I followed the aroma to a cemetery just outside of Milwaukee, I passed a small red car which was parked near the entrance and after a few twists and turns between the crypts and headstones I found the source of the mouth watering scent.

A young brunette woman dressed in a lavender summer dress knelt before a grave with a tall stone angel overlooking it with both its arms outstretched to the heavens. She sobbed lightly while she rested her small hand over the grave. "Graham, my love – why did you leave me here without you?" was said in barely a whisper.

Her salty tears which were streaming down her face were laced with her natural scent which wafted into the cool night air and straight into my flaring nostrils. My emerald green orbs now glowed menacingly, the dark purple veins within my neck and face were now visible against my ghostly white skin, my brow-ridge protruded forward and my fangs pushed further out of their sockets. Any who saw me now would scream in horror – who said vampires of the original breed were pretty when hungry or angry?

I let a low growl escape through my burgundy lips before disappearing into the shadows. The human whipped her head around, her heartbeat accelerating as her weak muddy brown eyes squinted to see in the dark. "Is anybody there?" she called out with trepidation.

I growled out again, this time to her left. She spun around, but again could see nothing. I flew out of the shadows but too fast for her to see and scratched her exposed forearm with my razor sharp nails causing her crimson essence to pool outwards. She cried out before spinning around in a circle, trying in vain to keep an eye on every corner surrounding her. Holding her arm tightly to her chest she made to run to the entrance of the cemetery however I pounced on top of her before she could take five steps causing the both of us to crash onto the neatly trimmed grass. She screamed with fright while flailing her arms and legs out trying to break free from my hold. "Please don't kill me please!" she wailed out.

I roughly grasped her hair before pulling her head towards my waiting mouth effectively exposing her neck. Her veins were pumping blood wildly into her erratically beating heart making her scent all the more sweeter. "Now now my dear, I thought you would want to join your precious Graham hmm?" I growled into her neck before wrapping my lips over that throbbing vein.

"Please no! I don't want to die!" came her pitiful cry as she continued to attempt to wriggle out of my vice-like hold.

I raked my nose along her delicate neck inhaling the scent of her sweet aroma before sinking my fangs deep into her flesh and greedily gulping down her life force which soothed my scorched and parched throat effectively causing her attempts to writhe free to slow down and lose its vigour. Not before long the human was an empty slab of flesh and I was filled with satisfaction both for sating my thirst and denying another human the sunlight which I could no longer have.

I picked the body up and placed it into the outstretched arms of the angel above her Graham's grave before sitting myself atop the angel's head and staring far into the distance of the lightening sky. It would be so easy to end myself here, to just sit perched above an angel and let the baneful rays of the sun extinguish my accursed existence.

I looked down to the girl who now lay looking peaceful within the angel's hold. I was once like her too, a mere mortal stumbling through life in the dark. But that seems like eons ago, another negative of being an original vampire and not a Cold One is that we remember our lives before the change perfectly and crystal clear – I don't want to remember my human life, I don't want to remember the vicious death of Renee, Phil, Charlie, and Angela. I don't want to remember those damn Cullens or the final moments of my short human life which ended so tragically. But I do. It's burned deep within my mind, my soul – reminding me how I ended and how I now live in the shadows – as the bane of human existence.

I let out a piercing wail to the sky begging for _something_, **anything** to make my hateful existence happier or at least tolerable.

"_Daughter, return to me" _echoed the voice of my 'father' Gabriel within my mind.

I looked again at the lightening sky – I couldn't be selfish and leave father, mother, Tobias or Raphael. They were my family, who loved me as deeply as I loved them, especially father; my sire. The family who has never and will **never** abandon me unlike _them_.

With one more pitiless look down at my finished meal I leapt off of the angel and bolted towards home to my awaiting family before the sunlight could get a hold of me and light me up like kindling.

As I entered through the large rosewood arched double doors of our mansion my father Gabriel stood awaiting me with open arms and full understanding of how I felt. Every sire and their 'child' had a deep emotional link where both can feel what the other is feeling at all times, no matter the distance. And right now I felt vulnerable, only wanting the comfort of a father.

"Father"

"Come…"

Comforting arms wrapped around me effectively chasing away the dark, brooding thoughts which so often plague or kind.

"Perhaps we should start anew away from here hmm? The USA is a large country, I'm sure we'll find somewhere suitable – or we could relocate to one of our homes in Europe?"

"I think I'd like us to go the UK. There are so many places I've not seen yet…perhaps London? I hear it's a beautiful city at night…"

"So be it"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

..

JPOV

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

The hail outside was pounding everything into submission, the skies were dark an ominous and the wind howling. Carlisle and Esme were nestled warmly together in their bed watching a marathon of both medical and home makeover shows. Emmett was occupied by his latest video game in the living room while Rose sat behind him on the sofa flipping through a car magazine. And _Alice_ – well I can't say that name anymore without spitting venom. The poisonous, deceitful viper who…no, I don't want to, I **can't** think of what she did at the moment lest I fall deeper into the inky black pool within my soul which consumes and devours everything which brings me happiness. In any case that pixie-rat was out shopping with Edward's mate Georgina – a thin, wispy vampire who seemed to enjoy both Edward and Alice's favourite passtimes – which essentially meant that if she was not shopping with Alice she was either reading with Edward or within the music room. And Edward was of course busy brooding in front of his piano as usual.

Hell, I was brooding too, although Edward was doing it simply because he could. The last thing I wanted was to feel so helpless, so chained and bound – so damn angry and hateful all the time. I made the biggest mistake of my life by agreeing to join the Olympic coven. I was fucked up before I met them, but hell, now I'm even more fucked up. This life was too safe, too easy, too damn fake. The demon within me grows more agitated by the day, more restless, more bloodthirsty and savage – it needs to be free, **I **need to be free. But guilt keeps me rooted here.

And those pesky humans! I've come to the point where I just don't give a damn about what in the hell they'll be feeling if I attack them. However if I go out on a bloody killing spree Alice will see, which means Edward will see and then the whole family will see. I dug my own grave the day I met Alice and now I can't get out.

I sat heavily into my tobacco coloured leather chair before taking a swig of the whiskey from the bottle on my desk. Whenever I was alone here in my study my mind would drift back to 243 years ago, to Forks, to Bella - the irritatingly shy and timid human who had wormed her way into my cold dead heart in more ways than one. If only I had realised and known then, if only my bitch of a wife hadn't… - harping on what ifs is pointless. Bella is gone and my heart withers away a little more every time I think on her – every time I think of her rotted corpse in some grave. I finished the whiskey in one large drink before slamming it down on the table and running my hand roughly through my hair.

"Jazzy!" called out that sickly sweet tinkling voice of the viper.

"Jazzy look at what I've got! There was a huge sale at Prada, Lacoste and Polo!" she came bouncing into my study while dumping all the abominations she had bought for me onto my desk.

"Look at these classy loafers I got you! Oh and these polo shirts, and I just love these pullover jerseys for you in all these great pastel colours. And these sandals will look superb on you! Along with these khaki slacks and white linen sailor shorts – Oh I can't wait to dress you up when we go out!" she squealed with every one of those disgusting articles of clothing she held up.

Why I subject myself to her method of Ken-doll torture is beyond me. All I did was nod and smile at her though while she collected the clothing and bounded towards our bedroom.

"Kids? Family meeting in one minute" called Carlisle.

I sighed before sluggishly getting up from my seat and stalking out of my study towards the dining room where I sat myself down and waited for the rest of the _family _to trickle in.

Once we were all seated Carlisle took Esme's hand in his own and held it atop the dining room table. "Well, it looks like we're going to be moving"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Where to?"

"We just got here!"

The questions were flying at Carlisle like a hurricane while I just sat back in my chair, quiet as usual and watched the show.

"I just feel as though we need a change. Surround ourselves in a new environment you know. So I called around and was offered a very good position in London"

"All right, well when do we leave?" asked the golden boy Edward.

Carlisle smiled in relief from the positive feedback from his kids on the big move - as all were smiling and feeling optimistic and excited – I suppose a new country would do everyone some good. I of course was just tagging along for the ride. I've always felt like a hanger-on with the Cullens, an outsider who was not designed for their prim and proper lifestyle. However Carlisle and Esme have always been good to me, and it's to them I feel obligated to, no other.

"We leave in two days, so I suggest we get organized and start packing"

I was feeling strangely excited, in all my years I've never been to England. The weather certainly won't be a problem for us if anything. Perhaps a new country would do **me **some good, help me get my shit sorted and my head cleared. I didn't know what to expect and I hated expecting the unexpected.

As everyone left the table my cell buzzed with a message from good ole Peter. _'Hey fucker – You'll find what your missin' in England…oh and its time that the Major comes out and plays' _What the fuck does that mean? I sighed heavily and tucked my phone back into my jean pocket. Well, it seems I'll find out after two days…


End file.
